


Welcome To Wherever You Are

by Squidapples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Goats, Sam really doesn't care at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Back to Vegas where they meet new people and Jack brings home a new friend.





	Welcome To Wherever You Are

Word to the wise it’s lonely being dead.

The way I died isn’t important … okay it was a comically large mallet like from Tom And Jerry that did me in.

All the dead people head to Vegas if you ever wondered why Vegas is so haunted this is why.

That’s how I met my reaper friend Joe he sends ghosts to hotels based on how they died.

I ended up at The Tangiers where I met my Fae girlfriend Sara.

Being dead isn’t so bad I can watch CSI 24/7 (at least Seasons 1-9) if I want without stopping to sleep or anything else.

I also took up luchador wrestling never got to do it while I was alive so why not I've got the rest of forever.

“According to this article The Tangiers has had reported multiple sightings of luchador ghosts and goats” Sam told Dean.

“Jack pack your bags we’re going to Vegas” Dean shouted.

“Dean he’s too young we can’t take him” Sam said.

“He’ll be fine I’ll keep an eye on him” Dean told him.

So many have tried to make me move on but none have succeeded.

“Sam hurry up there’s a space octopus and it looks like it wants to eat me” Dean screamed.

Sara’s job as a succubus gives her powers sometimes which she then shares with me.

I didn’t need to use my powers for Calamari but Jack wasn’t so easy to convince luckily all he wanted was a goat.

I duplicated my goat and gave it to the kid if he got the two guys to leave us alone.

“Jack where did you get the goat” Dean questioned him as they were leaving.

“My luchador friend and his goat gave it to me his name is Bacon” Jack said proudly.

Dean looked like his head was going to exploud.

Bacon kept baaing all the way home after 6 very long hours he finally fell asleep next to Jack.

Bacon got lonely so Jack invited all of Bacon’s friends to live with him.

It got so bad that Dean started baaing in his sleep he thought he was turning into a goat and dreaming about goats jumping over a fence which turned out to real goats jumping over his bed while he slept.

When Dean came home one night the bunker was so full of goats of every color he couldn’t see the floor.

Sam was tending to the goats and didn’t seem to mind that the bunker now looked and smelled more like a farm.

Dean took one look at all the goats turned around,walked right back out and started screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tangiers is not an actual hotel in Vegas.   
> Sara's name was orginally going to Jorja.  
> Welcome To Wherever You Are-Bon Jovi  
> Written for Spn coldest hits.


End file.
